


Good Night

by Saffyyy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, idk i wrote this at like 2 in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffyyy/pseuds/Saffyyy
Summary: His cozy futon was practically calling for him, the clean white sheets that smelled like detergent, the warm blanket that he could lie under for the rest of his life, the soft, soft, pillow that he wanted to bury his head into and never lift up, bloody hell he was tired.But he was also longing for a certain vermillion haired China girl, who he hoped was not waiting for him in that futon.





	Good Night

It’s nearly 2 a.m when he reaches the small building made of wood and paper that is his home, and Sougo can’t resist the weary sigh that releases when he exhales. 

What was _ supposed _ to be a small birthday celebration at a bar had rapidly evolved into a horde of drunk grown men having pissing contests on the streets, some of them harassing unsuspecting bystanders of whom had better things to do, more important places to be (Sougo can relate), and one man had nearly stripped bare (save for a loincloth he picked up from… somewhere) and made declarations loud enough for the heavens to hear, that he, the birthday man, owned the entirety of Edo tonight.

On account of the party’s drunken shenanigans, Sougo was forced to work well past midnight to rid the streets of their tipsy asses before they ended up setting something on fire. _Ah well_. One highlight of the incident was when someone taking part in the contest had landed his ammo on Hijikata’s shoes. Surely, Sougo was _not _the only one laughing there, even when he and the other officers had to hold back their vice-chief from hurting the poor man.

Still, despite having a good laugh, Sougo was tired. 

His cozy futon was practically calling for him, the clean white sheets that smelled like detergent, the warm blanket that he could lie under for the rest of his life, the soft, _ soft_, pillow that he wanted to bury his head into and never lift up, _ bloody hell _ he was tired.

But he was also longing for a certain vermillion haired China girl, who he _ hoped _ was not waiting for him in that futon.

Sougo tries his best to make no noise when he opens and closes the shoji doors, only seeing the snoozing monstrous dog in the corner once he enters the house. He tiptoes past the beast, and, for some reason, he notices that Sadaharu’s peaceful slumbering form is actually quite… cute.

He must be really tired.

The smell of cooked dinner permeates the kitchen, but Sougo isn’t hungry. Making his way to the bedroom, he holds back the urge to drop dead on the tatami mat flooring that suddenly looks so comfortable and man, what he would give to just close his eyes and lie down and count Hijikata corpses in his sleep and… 

Sougo jerks his head back up and rubs his sleep-deprived eyes. 

When he slides open the bedroom door, he quickly spots the vermillion head of hair lying limp on the pillow, snoring peacefully and drooling like the indiscreet child she is, while the rest of her body is hidden under the warmth of the blanket.

He wants to join her so badly, _ dammit._

Sougo quickly rids himself of the uncomfortable constraints of his Shinsengumi uniform and slips on a clean yukata. 

When he finally crawls into the _ oh so soft _ sheets of the futon, he notices that China’s arm is extended past the rest of her body, sprawled out on _ his _ spot, almost like she’s reaching for something.

Or someone.

He smiles.

_ She’s adorable. _

Sougo slips under the extended arm and slinks an arm around her waist, pulling her closer and breathing her in. The smell of sukonbu mixed with her shampoo fills his senses and he wants nothing more right now.

For one reason or another, he is unable to shut his eyes and fall asleep.

Not yet anyway.

He brushes away the strands of hair that have fallen onto her beautiful face and softly rubs her pale cheek with his thumb. China stirs and lets out a faint groan.

Crap_. _

_ Definitely _ not what he wanted.

“Sougo?” She whispers under her breath, her eyes still shut tight. 

“Shhh,” He silences her. “Go back to sleep, or you’ll get even uglier.”

“Sougo…” She doesn’t listen.

“What?”

“You _ stink._” A pause. “Stupid sadist.”

He smirks, then places a kiss on her forehead.

“Missed you too.” He whispers.

His eyes are giving up. He can’t keep them open anymore. 

“_‘Night China_.”

Sougo buries his nose in her hair and finally succumbs to his exhaustion. 

This is all he needs. This is enough.

_ This is perfect_.

Unfortunately, the peacefulness is short lived. Something kicks him _ hard _and he wakes with a jolt. His vision is blurry and his eyes are aching, but he makes out the shape of a groggy China, her blue orbs staring back at him.

“Sougo, you reek of alcohol, yes? Were you out drinking? Go take a bath.” 

He tucks his nose back into her hair. “_Laterrr_.” He mutters and he tries going back to sleep,

but she keeps kicking him because she clearly isn’t going to take ‘later’ for an answer.

“I am not sleeping with you until you get rid of that smell, yes? _Go take a bath._”

He groans but obliges, and bitterly slithers out of the futon to take a shower at the ungodly hour of two in the morning.

Sougo hates working overtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaahh I'm so sorry I haven't posted in a while. I started school again a few days ago and I'm already loaded with work. Unfortunately I won't be able to post much throughout the year because I'm gonna be super busy with school and life and bleh and it really sucks because I have a ton of ideas and stories that I want to write.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you guys liked this super short story. I was actually working on something else to post but it's taking a LOT longer than I anticipated and I don't know if I'll be able to finish it anytime soon. I felt bad for not posting anything though so I quickly whipped this up at like 2a.m because I couldn't fall asleep.
> 
> Comments and critiques are always appreciated. Love you all ~


End file.
